The telecommunication industry offers a wide variety of telephony services to customers via wired and wireless networks. However, with the advent of packet switched networks supporting, for example, voice over Internet Protocol services, an increasing number of individuals have been migrating from the use of traditional communication based technologies to synergistic multimedia platforms, as well as to converged infrastructures, e.g., legacy circuit-switched networks converged with packet-switched networks, wired networks converged with wireless networks, etc.. As such, traditional telecommunication service providers are being challenged to develop new sources of revenue, such as enhanced caller identification services. When a caller places a call to a called party, either the telephony network or an end device identifies the caller to the called party through caller identification information, i.e., name and directory address of the caller. Traditionally, this caller identification information conveyed no other information.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides enhanced caller identification information, as well as provides caller identification more efficiently and effectively.